y no estabas tu
by Ginis
Summary: inuyasha desaparece de repente, kagome esta muy preocupada, ella es secuestrada y la vida de el bebe de ambos esta en peligro, inuyasha no ha llegado, ¿sera que kagome y su bebe moriran?¿que habra pasado con inuyasha? todo dentro. inu y kag
1. la partida

Hola, esta es una minio historia que constara de dos partes y espero que les agrade.

Y no estabas tu

**Capi I de II : la partida**

El cielo esta nublado, no puedo ver las estrellas, como me encanta verlas más en esta época, se ven tan hermosas, me reconfortan en momentos como este, dime ¿Por qué, por que me haces esto? Se supone que ya te decidiste y entonces por que aún huyes, te mueves en la oscuridad, es que ¿acaso la sigues viendo? ¿acaso la quieres más a ella? Por que si es así me iré para no interponerme, si así eres feliz por mucho que duela lo aceptaré.

Te llamo, grito tu nombre y aún así no apareces, en donde estas, el sol ya casi salió y no has venido, me preocupa era noche de luna nueva será que ¿algo grave te ocurrió? Y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, Miroku y Sango están lejos de la aldea junto a kirara y shippo, ven rápido por favor. El sol salió y aún no estas aquí, quizás no regreses nunca, quizás deba irme lejos muy lejos de aquí, no quiero me encanta este lugar, sus árboles, flores, la gente todo, todote gusta y para mi mala suerte tu también. Pero ¿hasta cuando me atreveré a decírtelo concretamente, ya lo sabes pero por mi boca no han salido esas palabras te amo, pero de la tuya tampoco, es una odisea que estamos destinados a vivir, amarnos son hacerlo, mirarnos si vernos, oírnos sin escucharnos, ¿Cómo se puede hacer esto? Simplemente por que aunque lo hacemos aún no tenemos el valor de aceptarlo, yo quiero pero no puedo.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos parece ser que no soy mejor que ella, maldita bruja urasue que la revivió, fue lo pero que pudo pasar y lo más triste para mí que fui yo la de la idea, si no la hubiera tenido quizás ella no estaría aquí interponiéndose, no lo puedo evitar mis ojos lloran como dos cataratas; es el precio que debo pagar por tu amor, sabes aún no terminamos de recolectar la perla y una parte de mi corazón lo desea pero otra tiene miedo mucho miedo de no volverte a ver. En fin que más da ya ha pasado medio dia y no has vuelto, supongo que pasaras la noche de nuevo con ella.

-abuela kaede ire a caminar por el bosque un momento- le digo muy suave

-ten cuidado mi niña, en estos días la maldad ronda por aquí y sin inuyasha cerca podría pasarte algo y más en tu estado- dice ella muy preocupada

-lo se y no se preocupe vuelvo en un rato- le digo para que me deje partir.

Camino sin tumbo, lo único que deseo el olvidarte un momento. La brisa es acogedora simplemente el paisaje esta más bello que nunca, respiro profundamente el agradable aroma de las flores todo es perfecto.

Que dolor más hondo estremece mi ser, respiro profundo una y otra vez, sabes inuyasha lo que mas me duele es que llevo a nuestro hijo y tu con ella, ahora mismo acaba de dar sus primeras pataditas y no estuviste aquí, ¿Por qué inuyasha?¿por que me haces esto?, las lágrimas regresan a mí es inevitable, si no fuera por nuestro hijo me iría ya, pero se me es muy difícil saltar al pozo así, con varios meses de vida de nuestro bebe, en fin el dolor ceso al menos el físico por que el de el corazón aún sigue ahí.

Mis pies me están matando, no los soporto me sentare bajo ese gran árbol a descansar, se ve tan cómodo, es un poco tarde pero seguro kaede entenderá.

Duermo tan bien, como no había dormido nunca, sueño tras sueño el día en que por fin tengamos la dicha de conocer a nuestro bebe juntos estaremos lo se, en fin quiero verlo crecer ya y ver como se parece a su padre ay ese dia sera de los mejores de mi vida.

-que tarde es, debo apresurarme, es peligroso estar aquí-

Parece ser que dormí mas de la cuenta, no recuerdo esta senda, tengo miedo inuyasha ayúdame, ven ayúdame, no encuentro el camino a casa, por que no solo sientes mi aroma, ven rápido muchos ojos me observan y si le pasa algo a nuestro bebe no lo soportare, ayúdame, luego de mucho tiempo ya perdí la esperanza de que vengas, no será como la vez que fui atrapada por hakudoshi, esa vez llegaste pero hoy no estas y ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no puedo caminar más, estamos hambrientos, mis pies están hinchados y heridos de tanto caminar.

-bueno ya vendrán por mí-

Estoy desabrigada, el frío de la noche azota con mucha fuerza, temo por la vida de mi bebe, y aún no llegas.

-no te preocupes bebe de mi alma, te calentare con mi cuerpo, no se como haré, pero no pienso perderte-

Hablo con mi bebe, se que me escucha, y se que es valiente y resistirá, por el momento encontré una cabaña en donde pasar segura la noche lejos de tanto youkais.

Mis parpados me pesan, estoy muy agotada y hambrienta creo que lo único que queda es entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo y es justo lo que haré.

Que dolor siento en mis brazos y pies, que esta pasando porque no me puedo mover, abro mis ojos y aún asi no veo nada, lloro, que esta pasando no entiendo, auxilio, grito y grito sin cesar y solo soy callada por una voz desconocida que amenaza con golpearme, estoy aterrada, estoy en mucho riesgo y mi bebe también, si le pasa algo muero, y tu donde estas que no apareces, te odio, te odio por no estar aquí, por haberte ido con ella, por importarte nada lo que nos pase, por ti estamos como estamos, te odio y no sabes cuanto.

La noche por fin acaba, pero no para mí fue la pero de mi vida, se que es de dia pr que un rayo llego a mis ojos a través de esta venda puesta en mis ojos, tengo hambre, frio y miedo mucho miedo, creo que pronto me harán algo escucho sus susurros, estoy más aterrada aún.

Hace horas estoy sola, creo que es un cuarto grande, escuchos los ecos de sus voces que por alguna razón se me hacen familiares, pero creo que tiene a alguien más pero ya lo tiene muy "mal" según ellos pronto desistirán, y luego sigo yo, no puedo evitar llorar y uno de ellos intenta callarme con una bofetada que técnica más brusca, el miedo se apodera de mi no puedo moverme, mi bebe, mi bebe es lo único que puedo pensar.

Oh no, vienen por mí puedo escuchar sus pasos y una risa diabólica, están cada vez más y más cerca, estan en frente de mí, han retirado la venda.

Como puedo doy una pequeña mirada al lugar veo al mis atacantes primero y casi lloro de la angustia pero hay algo más que llama mi atención es un cuerpo inerte colgando de horribles alambre sy al fijarme bien es, no no puede ser es, es…

Las lágrimas brotan aún más de su ya maltratado y sufrido cuerpo…


	2. El despertar

Bueno aquí les traigo la parte final y gracias por su apoyo, disculparan algún error ortográfico y algún otro en la narración, pero para ser honesta es la primera vez que lo hago en primera persona y mi segundo fic, bueno sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo la última parte:

**Capitulo II: despertar**

Como puedo doy una pequeña mirada al lugar veo al mis atacantes primero y casi lloro de la angustia pero hay algo más que llama mi atención es un cuerpo inerte colgando de horribles alambre y al fijarme bien es, no, no puede ser es, es

Lloro aun más cuando lo reconozco, como puede ser posible que este en ese estado tan critico.

-kukukuku, ya viste como esta tu adorado hanyou, ha caído en mis trampas y ahora no es capaz ni siquiera de mover un dedo.

No respondo, no puedo ni moverme estoy totalmente impactada¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto? Lo vi ayer y estaba bien, no, no me rehúso a creerlo.

-naraku, maldito te aprovechaste de la falta de sus poderes ¿cierto?- le digo muy exaltada y le escupo en la cara.

-eres muy atrevida kagome, pero sabes el estaba en pleno uso de sus poderes cuando lo atrape, fue una sorpresa el verlo transformarse-

¿Qué significa esto, era un hanyou y entonces como ha caido? Todo es tan cofuso, siento que la cabeza me estalla, casi quedo inconsciente, siento como mi ser esta cayendo cuando…

-¿quieres saber que paso?- me dijo en un tono petulante, y entonces mi ser reacciono, deseaba con todo el alma saber sus artimañas.

-habla de una vez- le dije fríamente.

-ja, niña sabes esta pagando todo lo que me hizo sufrir, mira que elegirte a ti antes que a mi- dijo una voz en la sombra

-no puede ser, te vi morir y cooperaste para derrotar a este peste que esta frente a mi- refiriéndome a naraku

-ja, ves lo que el odio, mi querida kagome puede llegar a lograr- dijo pedantemente naraku

-naraku y kikyo juntos, no entiendo- dije inocentemente, sin saber la amrga respuesta que me esperaba.

-simplemente los odiamos y sabes la perla que posees en tu poder y que una vez fue mía, es necesaria para nuestros objetivos, por eso fue que pude reencarnarme una vez más el odio en el corazón es un cruel enemigo-

¡Que, la perla, por eso tanto maltrato, martirio y dolor!, era lo menos que podria esperarse de naraku pero de kikyo, nunca lo imagine, no se como saldremos los tres de esto pero debo hacer, inuyasha y mi bebe dependen de mi.

-bueno kagome llegó tu fin- dijo naraku

-ja, por fin niña, mi reencarnación futura me desharé de ti para siempre- dijo kikyo tomando su arco y una flecha, y apunto hacia donde me encontraba, mi corazón latió con más fuerza, mi cuerpo no respondía a los llamados de mi mente, se disponía a disparar cuando…

-kikyo, por favor detente, ellos no son culpables- exclamo una voz, que había estado ahogada en el dolor.

-que, inuyasha como puedes hablar aun- espeto naraku

-ya veo, es que la amas demasiado, eso te dio fuerza, sabes por eso mismo estas como estas, por elegirla a ella, nunca dejaste de verme pero desde el dia que supuestamente morí tus sentimientos hacia a mi nunca fueron los mismo, tu corazón dejo de latir por mi, ahora solo latía y late por ella, llegando hasta el punto que ayer fuiste a verme solo para decirme que no querías volverme a ver nunca más- decía muy enojada kikyo

Yo sólo observaba su cara de enfado y observaba la tuya, mi pobre inuyasha, que lesiones más graves debe haberte hecho para que estés en ese estado y me siento culpable, culpable de no confiar en ti, de tantas veces que me dijiste que era la única y nunca lo creí. Es que me era imposible sabiendo que aún la veias, aunque nunca considere que fuera por que ella te obligaba, es que su lazo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se cruzo por mi mente eso y venos aquí intentando salvar nuestras vidas y la de este bebe que viene en camino que no es culpable de nada. Ahora con más razón debo resistir y luchar por las cosas que más amo.

Ella continuo con su discurso – sabes inuyasha, enloquecí cuando te escuche decir que no me ambas y nuca me amarías de nuevo, porque las heridas de tu corazón ya fueron sanadas y alguien más ocupaba ese lugar que yo deje, y sabes que es lo pero es mi reencarnación no sabes la rabia que sentí- unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro- y por eso decidí atacarte, dejarte inconciente y luego debilitarte aún más, para que no fueras capaz de hacernos nada, sabes yo sabía que me dirías algo así, mis premoniciones lo advirtieron y entonces decidí traer a naraku de vuelta, pero con la diferencia que el sigue mis ordenes, no es autónomo ja, todo estaba bien planeado y por fin mis más grandes enemigos morirán- dijo muy segura.

Inuyasha solo grito pidiendo que se detuviera mientras esa demonio disparaba su flecha encontra de mi bebe y mía, solo cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí vi un gran destellos de luz que me encegueció, no sabía que pasaba, por un momento creí que estaba muerta. Pero cuando la luz ceso vi a kikyo con una cara de frustración muy grande, a mi inuyasha con la cabeza baja y llorando y a un naraku no menos sorprendido.

-¿Qué esta pasando, porque no ha muerto?- dijo furiosa kikyo

-creo mi querida kikyo, que sus poderes han despertado, y por lo que veo tus poderes no llegan a la mitad de los de ella, al ser tu reencarnación, tiene la experiencia de las demás almas de su lado, así que no aspires a mucho- dijo naraku burlonamente.

-cállate- espeto kikyo, lanzándole un rayo que fulmino con el cuerpo de naraku, que por ser su sirviente no podía ser aquel naraku poderoso que destruimos en el monte fuji, cuando rescatamos la shikon no tama.

-ahora si kikyo, date por vencida y regresa al mundo que perteneces y dejanos a los vivos vivir en paz- dije muy sobresaltada, mi paciencia había llegado a su limite, jugaba con mis tesoros y eso no lo soportaría.

No se donde broto tanta energía dentro de mi ser, pero fue muy oportuna, inuyasha gritaba que no esforzara que pensara en el bebe, al oír esto kikyo se abalanzo sobre mi e inmediatamente fue rechazada por una barrera.

No puedo negarlo estaba aterrada pero mi deseo de lucha superaba cualquier dolor o miedo que tuviera dentro de mi ser, la sola necesidad de rescatar a mi bebe de esa, esa mujer me hacia mas fuerte. Inmediatamente se desató una lucha intensa, ella me atacaba incesantemente, mi energía comenzaba a agotarse, nunca había utilizado mis poderes.

Estoy peleando con ella, la sacerdotisa de las leyendas y yo una simple aprendiz, pero con e alma de una guerrera milenaria. Cuando por fin parece que todo terminara ella ataca a mi inuyasha, atraviesa su pecho con una flecha, sangra, sangra sin cesar, enloquezco y pierdo todo sentido, mi amado muere desangrado y todo por culpa de esa maldita.

Pierdo el sentido y lo único que pienso es en exterminar a esa perra, un poder sobrenatural recorre mi ser haciendo que un segador rayo salga de mi y atraviese ese cuerpo echo de barro y huesos liberando las pocas almas que aún conservaba, deshaciéndome por fin de ese martirio.

Estoy agotada, adolorida por las cuerdas que ataban mis pies, que en un momento incierto desaparecieron, al menos mi bebe se encuentra bien, pero ¿inuyasha?¿donde se encuentra? No lo ve, luego de la explosión del rayo todo se derrumbo.

-inuyasha- grito incesante, exasperada de no verlo, en eso la imagen de el desangrado viene a mi mente, grito con más fuerza aún.

Busco toda la tarde y no puedo encontrarlo, no, no esta, mis lagrimas comienzan a brotar.

En eso, puedo ver el su traje rojo, mas de lo normal, con mis pocas fuerzas puedo quitar los escombros y mi sorpresa es indescriptible.

Esta pálido, frió y lo peor sin el aliento de vida-¿porque inuyasha?¿por que te has dejad vencer? Dejándome sola con nuestro hijo.

Grito desesperada como si eso lo traerá de vuelta, aún no lo creo mi amado hanyou ha dejado este mundo, esa malvada logró su cometido, apartarlo de mi para siempre.

El dolor que siento es indescriptible, todo en mi esta hecho trizas, no sobreviviré, como podré, pero que digo tu mi bebe serás el aire que respiro y mi aliento de vida.

Digo esto para reconfortarme pero no puedo, es muy doloroso.

-inuyasha, inuyasha, inuyasha regresa- grito y grito sabiendo que nunca tendré lo que deseo…

-kagome, kagome-

-que, quien es, que pasa-

-despierta, porque me llamas a gritos aun sigo aquí pequeña- esa dulce voz, entonces todo fue un sueño

-inuyasha, fue terrible- solamente pude decir eso y luego me eche a llorar a cantaros

-tranquila kagome, estaré aquí por siempre y por lo que escuche puedo asegurarte que eres la única- dijo dulcemente

-gracias, ahora si estoy más que segura- le dije

-siempre debes estarlo- dijo dándome un tierno beso sobre la mejilla- además este bebe nos necesita a ambos y ahora que destruimos a naraku y sin la presencia de la shikon no tama podremos ser felices siempre, porque estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas-

-si, te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Ese ha sido el peor sueño de mi vida, creí que era vedad, lo sentí en mi ser, casi muero del dolor pero el está aquí y ahora más que nunca estoy segura que siempre lo estará y tu bebe siempre nos tendrás para protegerte, gracias Kami porque solo fue un feo sueño.

Que espero nunca se cumpla y pueda ser feliz con mi familia, claro que lo seré. Doy un tibio beso a mi amado antes de dejarme llevar una vez más por Morfeo.

bueno hasta aqui llega, entiendo si en algun momento desearon asesinar a la escritora pero me aprecio interesante hacerlo asi, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y más aun de dejarme un rewie, muchas gracias y nos vemos cuidense mucho byee


End file.
